


Gentle Touch for a Rough Heart

by littlestarofthewest (sternchencas)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/littlestarofthewest
Summary: Arthur's not used to affection, so a simple kiss from Sadie can lead to them almost breaking the bed.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Gentle Touch for a Rough Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is about what I got as a request on tumblr, so I gave it a go :D

Arthur's been with Sadie for over a year now, but each morning, he still feels like he didn't wake up but wandered from one dreamland into another. Although Sadie would have made a great outlaw, they left all that behind, turning to bounty hunting instead. It might still not be the most respectable profession, but it's what they're both excellent at, and it feels good to do the hunting for a change.

They're staying in a room in the saloon for the night to track down their target the next day, and Arthur uses the downtime to draw an old farmhouse they saw on the road. Sadie grabs some gun oil from her bag and heads back to the table, but suddenly she makes a detour over to Arthur.

Her hand sneaks down his chest and rests over his heart while she studies the drawing. "Looks great already," she says, her voice softer than most people ever hear it.

She leaves Arthur be but not before kissing his forehead. Heat spreads from where her lips touched him, and his chest burns, a hot feeling eating its way inside, melting Arthur's heart. He looks after her and Sadie must notice since she puts down the gun she was about to clean. "You look flushed. Are you alright?"

Arthur hates talking about Mary, but when he and Sadie got together, she asked him to always be honest with her. "I was thinking about Mary," he says, "she never did things like that. I just always wished she would."

"Did what?" Sadie asks, clearly confused.

Arthur touches his forehead, somehow embarrassed to say how much such a simple gesture affects him. Sadie studies him for a moment, and a sad expression crawls on her face. "Life's really been cruel to you."

Shrugging his shoulders, Arthur stays quiet, unsure what else to say. Sadie walks over to him and puts his journal aside to take up the space in his lap instead. She leans in to kiss his forehead once more before running her hands through his hair. Arthur melts into the touch, and Sadie softly traces his jaw with her fingertips, making Arthur feel like he might start purring any second.

He can't remember someone ever being so gentle with him, feeling the need to give him affection just for its sake. Arthur leans in and buries his head against Sadie's chest, letting her pet his head while he breathes in her scent. At first, it's entirely innocent, but the urge to be even closer overcomes Arthur.

He hugs Sadie, his hands running down her back and over her ass, gripping tighter for a moment before wandering up her front. When Arthur looks up, Sadie leans down to press her lips to his, and he opens the buttons of her shirt while they keep kissing.

Sadie helps Arthur along to get rid of her clothes, and her hands wander to his chest to undress him next. That's something else Arthur still needs to get used to. Mary has always been so guarded, barely able to touch or be touched. Sadie is unapologetic in her desires and sure within her body. 

Ever since they decided to be together, she had no trouble being naked in front of him, and there have been days where they barely wore any clothes at all. Still, Arthur doesn't tire of seeing Sadie in all her glory. He hasn't drawn her yet, but his mind is full of pictures he won't forget as long as he lives.

With the same ruthlessness Sadie uses to take care of their targets, she gets rid of Arthur's pants. Then she shimmies out of her own ones, letting Arthur pull her close. His hands wander up to her chest, teasing her while he kisses her stomach. 

They've done this many times, but Arthur feels a different urgency today as if all the time he spent with Sadie hasn't been enough. Sadie must feel the same. She barely gives him time to take care of her before crawling back onto his lap and positioning his cock to sit down on him.

Arthur holds his breath as her tight heat envelopes him, and moans as Sadie opens his lips with an eager kiss. She rolls her hips, her fingers back in Arthur's hair. The gentle touch brings new heat to Arthur's chest, and he grabs Sadie's hips to help her move on top of him.

Pushing herself up and down, Sadie finds a rhythm that drives Arthur crazy, but he tries his best to hold back and let her enjoy herself. Usually, she takes full advantage of his restraint, but today she groans with frustration.

"Stop being nice," she grunts, her fingers digging into Arthur's arms. "Take me like you mean it."

Arthur does her the favor. He lifts Sadie up to get her on the bed, and when she eagerly spreads her legs, he crawls over her. Sadie lets out a little cry when Arthur pushes back into her, but he can tell that she's still not satisfied.

"Come on, dammit," she grunts, getting Arthur to thrust into her with more force.

His hands wander to her hair, and he pulls to have her expose her neck. Still pounding into Sadie, Arthur bites and licks her skin, and Sadie fists her hands into Arthur's hair, moans tumbling from her lips.

"Yes, more," she urges, and something in Arthur seems to break. 

He no longer wonders if he might hurt her or be able to satisfy her needs. All he wants is to feel Sadie, be as close as he possibly can. She's holding on to him, and Arthur's full weight presses down on her while his hips snap forward, filling Sadie up as much as he can.

They become one entity of heat and sweat, melting together and devouring each other with every kiss. Filling the room with moans and cries for more, they force each other into a frenzy, forgetting where they are. 

Arthur's mind is so filled with lust, he doesn't notice how the bed is cracking under them, too worn down to stomach what they're doing to it. Sadie takes up all of his focus. Her hair is spilled all over the pillow, her lips red from her biting them and the rough kisses she drew from him. 

They can't stop staring at each other, and Sadie frames Arthur's face with her hands, running her thumbs over his stubble. 

"Come on, Arthur, come on," she keeps whispering.

Her sudden softness drives Arthur to the edge. He buries himself inside of her, rolling his hips. Sadie moans against his lips as they kiss, and she presses herself against him, taking every bit of friction she can get until her legs shake. Arthur can feel her muscles clenching around him as she whispers his name, and with a few eager thrusts, he follows her, filling her up until he's completely spent.

They stay like this for a long time, holding on to each other until Arthur turns them to the side so he won't crush Sadie after all. She smiles and runs her fingers through his hair, pushing a few rogue strands out of his face.

"You need to stop doing that," Arthur says. "You saw what just happened."

Sadie keeps running her fingers along Arthur's jaw until he grabs her hand and peppers it with soft kisses. "I wish I knew to do it sooner," she says.

Arthur moves closer to hug her to his chest. "Did you hear the bed? That wouldn't end well."

Sadie laughs but frees herself from his embrace. "Never thought I'd say this, but thank you, Mary Linton."

"You're not going to stop, are you?" 

As an answer, Sadie leans forward and kisses Arthur's forehead. He melts into the mattress below them, his heart just as full as it felt the first time. After cuts, bruises, and bullet wounds, Sadie's touch will be the death of him. He can't say that he minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
